vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ansem
|-|Ansem= |-|Robed= |-|Black Coat= |-|Second Form= |-|World of Chaos= Summary Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, sometimes referred to as Xehanort's Heartless, is the main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts and the "Reverse/Rebirth" scenario in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, as well as a supporting antagonist in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. He is a member of the True Organization XIII and the Heartless of Terra-Xehanort, and as such his appearance and personality are primarily derived from Master Xehanort, and he retains his original form's "shadow". Ansem was created when Terra-Xehanort, masquerading as Ansem the Wise, reawakened his sleeping memories and split his heart from his body, creating a Heartless; this Heartless, also named Ansem, appears to have characteristics of both Emblem and Pureblood Heartless, and it is unclear exactly which category he falls under. However, because Terra-Xehanort did this of his own will, he retained his memories in his new existence, and gained the ability to control the other Heartless. With their power, Ansem attacked the Realm of Light, intending to have the Heartless consume the hearts of every world and lead him to Kingdom Hearts. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Ansem, Seeker of Darkness (alias); Xehanort's Heartless Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown, no more than 10 years of age, though physiologically a fully-grown man Classification: Heartless of Master Xehanort and Terra, One of the Thirteen Darknesses Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility, Flight, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Magic, Forcefield creation, Elemental Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Summoning, Afterimage creation, Gravity Manipulation, Time Manipulation (able to time travel due to lacking a body), can steal hearts, Possession, Can become more powerful through merging with either his Guardian or the World of Chaos, Can summon and control all of the variations of Heartless, Status Effect Inducement (Able to shoot a multitude of white and purple orbs that can slow down time on the enemy, confuse the target, cause blindness, or poison the target), Immunity to Age Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Pressure Point Attacks, and Biological Toxins Attack Potency: Solar System level (Should be comparable to base Xemnas, took on Sora, Donald, and Goofy in a series of fights in "The End of the World", superior to Maleficent who is able to control entire legions of Heartlesses at a time, his power was enough to instantly defeat Lexaeus and subdue Roxas with ease beings who are confirmed by Nomura to be the third and second strongest beings in the original Organization respectively; Xemnas being the 1st and strongest, far superior to Hades and the Titans who should at least measure up toZeus, was stated to have destroyed Radiant Garden by his lonesome leaving only the castle of Hollow Bastion, capable of contending with Riku during the events of Dream Drop Distance) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Matched Sora and Riku in combat) Lifting Strength: Class M+, likely higher (subdued Riku with one arm and pinned him to the ground, his power was also enough to subdue Roxas to the point of knocking him out into unconsiousness, his Guardian has also displayed the capability to physically restrain both Riku and King Mickey) Striking Strength: Class XPJ Durability: Solar System level '(able to take hits from Sora and Riku) 'Stamina: Superhuman (Capable of fighting an extended battle with Sora and yet not appear in any way tired) Range: Thousands of kilometers with magic, extended melee range with Guardian Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Considerable, was able to manipulate several rather intelligent characters such as Jafar, Hades, Maleficent, and Riku throughout the first game. Weaknesses: Light magic or anything related to the light energy (was destroyed by the light of Kingdom Hearts, was also unable to control Riku in KH:CoM due to King Mickey's light), to travel through time he has to give up his body Notable Attacks and Techniques: 'Base' * Dark Blow: Ansem sends the guardian to attack the target with a dark-charged fist attack. * Dark Rush: '''Ansem surronds himself and his guardian in a dark aura, then proceeds to rush at the target five times. * '''Racing Shockwaves: '''Generates shockwaves along the ground that can damage his enemies. * '''Shock Slash: '''Has the Guardian hurl razor sharp discs of energy at the target. * '''Possession: Ansem sends his Guardian at the target where it lashes out two hits. If they get caught by one of them, The Guardian will be possess them. Here the Guardian does two things: it either paralyzes the possessed target briefly for Ansem to attack them with an energy barrier, or damages the target from inside. After a short while, the Guardian then returns to Ansem's side. ** Energy Barrier Attack: 'During the duration of the Guardian possessing the target, Ansem attacks them using an energy barrier to damage them along with the Guardian attacking from within them. *'Dark Shadow: '''Ansem sends the Guardian to attack his target from below several times, then ends the combo by launching shockwaves in 3 different directions. '''Second Form * Dark Rush: Ansem and the Guardian become surrounded by energy and the Guardian proceeds to pound at the enemy with great force. * Dark Firaga: Ansem generates a massive number of Darkness-infused fireballs which he throws at the enemy. * Dark Matter: '''Forcfully pushes the enemy far back away from him. * '''Dark Wave: Ansem uses waves of darkness to catch his target and then put them inside the ball of darkness that merges into giant ball that then causes massive damage after exploding. * Dark Matter: '''Forcefully pushes the target away to a far distance. * '''Dark Galaxy: '''The Guardian summons two giant dark balls of energy that it can use to perform various attacksown: ranging from raising pillars of Darkness, shooting black spheres at the target, or merging the balls into one to generate a massive explosion. * '''Dark Rain: Pours down a rain of energy that can poison the target if they get hit. * Chaos Firaga: Ansem has the Guardian release a multitude of white and purple orbs that can cause several effects (blind, slow, poison, and confuse) on the target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Darkness Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Organization XIII Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Evil Characters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Disney Category:Game Bosses Category:Time Travelers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Hax Category:Time Users Category:Tier 4